gorillazfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Open'er 2013 - pierwszy koncert Damon'a Albarn'a w Polsce
Impreza odbędzie się w 2013 roku w dniach 3-6 lipca na terenie lotniska Gdynia-Kosakowo. Czyli - podobnie jak w poprzednim roku, rozpocznie się w środę i zakończy w nocy z soboty na niedzielę. BILETY W SPECJALNEJ CENIE - EARLY BIRD TICKETS: (do 15.01.2013 lub do wyczerpania puli biletów w specjalnej cenie.) karnet 4 dniowy (03.07 – 06.07) - 370 PLN karnet 4 dniowy + pole namiotowe 6 dni (02.07 – 07.07) - 450 PLN Ceny biletów po 15.01.2013: karnet 4 dniowy (03.07 – 06.07) - 470 PLN karnet 4 dniowy + pole namiotowe 6 dni (02.07 – 07.07) - 550 PLN bilety jednodniowe – 189 PLN Bilety do nabycia w ALTERSKLEPIE oraz w punktach sprzedaży sieci Ticketpro . Karnety można już kupić, a ucieszą one przede wszystkim tych, którzy lubią klasyczny britpop z lat 90-tych. Oto pierwszym headlinerem gdyńskiego festiwalu -- edycji numer 12 - będzie zespół Blur.! "To będzie bardzo dobra edycja. Nie ma złych, ale ta będzie bardzo dobra. Dlatego cieszę się, że już możemy rozpocząć ogłaszanie artystów" - oznajmił w Trójce Ziółkowski. Mikołaj Ziółkowski, szef Alter Artu, który na antenie radiowej Trójki ogłosił występ Blur na Open'erze, podkreślił, że to pierwsza wizyta Blur w Polsce, a także pierwszy występ Damona Albarna (Gorillaz, The Good, the Bad & the Queen) w naszym kraju! "Ich występy live, choć w ostatnich latach niezwykle rzadkie, zawsze zbierają najlepsze recenzje, zarówno wśród fanów muzyki jak i dziennikarzy, a ugruntowana pozycja w ścisłej czołówce światowych gwiazd alternatywnego rocka pozwala im budzić ciągłe zainteresowanie mimo braku nowego albumu. Z siedmioma płytami w dyskografii i kilkunastoma przebojami na koncie mają wystarczającą ilość materiału, by zagrać na Open'erze historyczny koncert" - zapowiadają organizatorzy na oficjalnej stronie imprezy. Zespół powstał w Londynie w 1988 roku, a jego siłą napędową od samego początku był duet: gitarzysta Graham Coxon i wokalista Damon Albarn. Grupa zadebiutowała na początku lat 90-tych albumem "Leisure", który błyskawicznie stał się prawdziwym kamieniem milowym gatunku zwanego britpopem: znalazło się w nim miejsce i na klasyczne, piosenkowe harmonie, rodem z płyt popularnych zespołów z lat 60-tych, i na pomysły zaczerpnięte z doświadczeń o dwie dekady późniejszej sceny alternatywnej. Kolejne płyty, m.in. "Parklife" z połowy dekady, umacniały pozycję zespołu i coraz bardziej rozszerzały muzyczne horyzonty, które prezentował w swej twórczości. Uwieńczeniem tego procesu była zamykająca dekadę płyta "13", na której zespół zabrzmiał tak zaskakująco, że wielu fanów do teraz zastanawia się, jak to było możliwe: bogate aranżacje, niemal symfoniczny rozmach, mnogość inspiracji i odniesień - to była jedna z najbardziej ambitnych płyt popowych tamtych lat, płyta która bezpowrotnie zamknęła pewną epokę w historii brytyjskiej muzyki. A karnety są tańsze! Od tego czasu zespół w zasadzie funkcjonuje już tylko na zasadzie klasyka, który nic nie musi. Po 2003 roku nie wydał już żadnej płyty z premierowym materiałem, prawie wszyscy jego członkowie zaangażowani są w różne projekty poboczne - Coxon z powodzeniem nagrywa kolejne płyty solowe, Albarn wędruje po najróżniejszych muzycznych światach z takimi zespołami jak choćby Gorillaz czy The Good, The Bad And The Queen. Ale od czasu do czasu muzycy grupy zbierają się, żeby zagrać wspólnie swoje największe przeboje. Takie występy cieszą się gigantycznym powodzeniem - tak było dwa lata temu, kiedy grupa dość niespodziewanie reaktywowała się, by wystąpić jako headliner festiwalu w Glastonbury, tak było w ubiegłym roku, kiedy Blur było jedną z największych gwiazd koncertów towarzyszących londyńskim igrzyskom olimpijskim. Tak będzie latem 2013 roku, kiedy grupa zaprezentuje się na kilku wybranych europejskich festiwalach - polscy fani z pewnością są zachwyceni, że obok Rock Werchter i Primavery, trzecim ogłoszonym festiwalem jest właśnie Open'er. "Jak mówiła wysłanniczka Trójki, Blur zagrał w Gdyni te same piosenki, co podczas festiwalu Primavera, kilka tygodni temu w Barcelonie. - Ale jednak wszystko było inaczej - podkreślała." Dlaczego Blur nie zagrał wcześniej w Polsce? - "Nie wiedzieliśmy, że Wam zależy..." Link do pełnej stronki Polskiego Radia Trójki, gdzie '''''znajdziecie te audycje które były podawane na żywo w radiu: > KLIK <' Wideo thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|335 px Galeria be47ce15-c543-4383-9098-7d584608aa21.file.jpg|Publiczność podczas koncertu brytyjskiego zespołu Blur, w pierwszym dniu Open'er Festival w Gdyni. ccc472d8-449e-48e5-9832-3b9d893cc367.file.jpg|Damon Albarn, wokalista brytyjskiego zespołu Blur, podczas występu grupy w pierwszym dniu Open'er Festival w Gdyni. Kategoria:Koncerty